The Final Sekirei
by Kisuke Bomb
Summary: When Minaka said that Homura was the Final Feather, he was lying. another Sekirei was still at large. a Sekirei like no other
1. Chapter 1

The Final Sekirei

Sekirei and the characters are property of Sakurako Gokurakuin

Other than my characters of course

Enjoy the first chapter of 'the final Sekirei'

I got this idea from the thought that Minaka enjoys playing with people's emotions, so what would happen if there were actually two Sekirei left when Homura was winged?

Enjoy the end product!

Yuki ran along the road, his head thumping with pain in time with his heart. His wide eyes flashed around in search for his enemy. His stomach churned from the scene he had just witnessed. Nobody should ever have to go through that...

Yuki stared around the corner as the tall girl stood in front of her male friend. Before them was a pair of black-clad bikie-looking people. One had a feminine body, but Yuki couldn't tell whether it was a girl without seeing her face. She cocked her head at the tall girl, "Who do we have here? May I ask?"

The tall girl shook slightly, her friend grabbed her hand, "Come on, Karrin, we have to get out of here"

The girl closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, Mayu, but, I know this woman, we'll never escape her"

The woman took off her helmet and revealed her beautiful, unblemished face, "So it seems" he golden hair flowed from the neck of her leathers, "And yet, I don't recognise you, how about that? I'll start, I'm number 54, Finnia, at your service" she bowed deeply, "Your turn"

The tall girl clutched her friend's hand, "I…I'm…I'm number 102, Karrin"

Her ashikabi looked at her and she took an offensive stance, his eyes widened, "Karrin!"

Yuki's stomach revolted and he vomited a mixture of bile, his most recent meal and blood. When he looked back up, he was almost forced to vomit again, as both the sekirei girl and her ashikabi were disembowelled within seconds of each other by number 54. She turned her head, "who are you?"

Yuki ran. Fast…

Now he was sprinting at his fastest power-free pace, trying to keep a low profile and stop her from chasing him. The woman ran along the top of the wall beside him.

"weeeellllll"

He stopped, "No…"

She jumped in front of him, "I can't just let a witness live, please understand that"

She flung her hand at him, much in the same way as she did to the poor sekirei girl from earlier, the one whose stomach she tore out. Yuki barely had time to react, pulling out his concealed sword and stopping her hand from hitting him. It did, however, fling him two houses down the road. His head smacked into the hardwood wall of a huge house. The woman's ashikabi's motorcycle pulled up on the corner. They both approached Yuki's unconscious form. Finnia strode up to him and lifted her hand. She stuck him in the chest with a flat palm, "You piss me off, where the hell did that thing come from?"

Yuki slammed through the wall, along with three layers of internal walls and eventually into a large tree in the back yard. His body went through a living room where a tall blonde woman, a small girl and a young man were sitting and talking. The little girl immediately screamed and ran to Yuki's side. The young man and woman, by all appearances a couple, stood a stared at Finnia.

"Welcome" said a beautiful, but slightly fear-inspiring, voice behind Finnia, "To Maitson Izumo."

Finnia turned and Miya cracked her sheathed blade across her head. She immediately fell to the ground, unconscious. Her ashikabi ran to her side and looked up at Miya, who had turned away from him, "I don't appreciate violence in my home, young man, leave immediately."

That was a Prologue, by the way!

Here's the real story:

Minato Sahashi smiled at Yuki, who'd just awoken on the couch. He could feel every injury he had sustained, but the people seemed not to have taken off his clothes. He could feel the tight bandages covering his chest and back, compressing the flesh. He felt like his organs were on fire. He coughed and immediately knew what was happening. He grabbed the window ledge behind him and, just as he reached it, emptied his stomach contents outside. The contents were only bile and blood, being that he already lost what food content he had earlier.

"Art thou alright" asked the tall blonde woman called Tsukiumi, "Thine vomit looked red from here"

Yuki didn't have the strength to answer. He slipped into unconsciousness.

When Yuki woke, everybody from the living room was in the room, along with a third young woman. Yuki, just by simply looking at them, knew that they were worried about him. A tall, brown haired girl leant over him, her huge chest hovering barely inches from his face.

"Are you alright?" she said, "I was worried"

The blonde woman shook her head, "Musubi, thine breasts are floating above his head, you may want to move before you make his nose bleed"

Yuki coughed and tasted his blood, "Too late" he smiled weakly as the blood trickled down his lip.

The young man grinned, his longish black hair falling over his kind eyes, "hey, how are you feeling?"

Yuki sat up slowly, feeling every wound stretch and sting, "I'll live, I think"

The young man held his hand out in front of Yuki's bloody face, "I'm Minato Sahashi, pleased to meet you"

Yuki grasped Minato's hand, "I'm nu… ahem, Yuki"

The brown haired girl cocked her head, "Yuki? No last name?"

Yuki shook his head, "I forgot it a while ago…"

The fair haired young woman crouched in front of Yuki, "Well then, Yuki, as it is only good manners, I am Tsukiumi"

The slightly daft brown haired girl smiled, "I'm Musubi"

The little girl walked up and tugged on Yuki's pant leg, "My name is Kusano, but please call me Ku" her wide, pleading eyes melted Yuki's heart immediately.

"Sure, Ku-san"

Kusano shook her head violently, "No, just Ku, everyone here is my family, so you are too"

Yuki smiled kindly, "alright, Ku-chan"

Miya walked into the room carrying a tray of tea, her polite and beautiful manner instantly raised the spirit of the room, not that it needed it. She nodded to Minato, "Hey, have you seen Matsu or Kagari recently, Minato?"

"No, Kagari's busy, Miya, you know that"

She smiled calmly, "Alright, so you're awake"

Yuki stared at the woman who had instantly reminded him of a dear friend of his who he'd never had. He nodded, "Yes"

She smiled, "My name's Miya, what's yours?"

Yuki inhaled, "Uh, Yu…Yuki"

Miya smiled, "Nice to meet you, Yuki. Why are you wearing those bandages, by the way?"

Yuki looked down at his torso, where a very tight length of bandaging was wound. It was actually there because of a unique problem with his body, but he said, "An injury I had a few months ago"

Miya smiled, "Oh, alright. Do you plan to stay here for a while, Yuki?"

Yuki exhaled and concentrated on the slight feeling of warmth he had had since he'd seen the people in the room,"I hope to"

After a while, Yuki got up. His shorts were torn to pieces, as was his t-shirt, but his underwear and bandages were almost completely unharmed, but for a large blood stain on the front of the bandages where he had vomited on himself. He could feel his stomach churning again and quickly ran outside. He emptied its contents near the back fence, this time it was almost completely red, with more than half of it being blood. Yuki knew that he didn't have long left to live, and Minaka was out in space. Yuki knew that he would be long dead by the time that bastard even thought about re-entering the atmosphere. He shook and stood up. Tsukiumi rushed to his side.

"Yuki, are you alright? Your, uh, vomit seemed to consist of blood"

Yuki nodded, "I'll be fine" *cough cough* "Tsukiumi"

Of course he was lying.

A few days later he was back up to speed, or as close as he was ever going to be, and accompanied Kazehana and Minato to run an errand for Miya. He'd reached deep into his bank account a few days earlier and paid a month's rent with what he had, knowing full well that he probably wouldn't make it that long. He could already feel his organs filling with blood from his internal injuries. Nevertheless, he still walked with a smile, because for the first time in his life, he had a true friend to speak to. Minato and Kazehana turned to Yuki, whose pace a slowed somewhat. Yuki sped up to keep pace when all three heard a rustle from the path behind them, along with the sound of blades scratching along the ground.

All three turned as Benitsuba and Haihane turned the corner. The flat chested girl grinned, "Well, what a coincidence, Minato. I was hoping that I'd find you. Where is 88, Sahashi?"

Minato didn't say anything and Kazehana put her hands by her side. Yuki put one hand behind his back. Haihane smiled and lunged at Kazehana, "Surely you don't believe you can take me on when I'm full able-bodied!"

He slashed at her, but as she blocked him with the wind, his left hand flew at Minato, who was now unprotected. Steel crashed against steel. Sparks flew in every direction as Yuki held back Haihane's weapon with his own. A small wakizashi with a well-worn blade, obviously well used.

Yuki pushed Haihane's arm away and stood in front of Minato brandishing his blade. Minato grabbed Yuki's arm, "Yuki, don't fight, you aren't in any shape for this. And you are no match for this guy"

Yuki felt himself start to deteriorate, his body start to disobey him. He felt his power run wild and he heard Minato's stifled cry of pain as his hand was slashed by an invisible blade.

"Sorry, Minato. But you have no idea who these guys are"

Minato's eyes widened, "What do you mean by that?"

Yuki lowered his head, "No time, if you want to survive"

Benitsuba cocked her head, "What do you mean he doesn't know us, kid? Who are you?"

"My name is Yuki"

"And mine is Benitsuba, that's not what I meant, idiot. That's Minato Sahashi, the Northern Ashikabi. He probably knows us better than anyone outside of the Discipline Squad"

Yuki looked sideways at Minato, "Ouch"

He lowered his wakizashi and put his right hand to his left hip. Yuki smiled, "Well, I'm going to die any day now anyway"

Minato shot a look at him and Yuki closed his eyes. A slender black katana appeared on his hip and he drew it, "As is the tradition"

Benitsuba cocked her head, "What the fuck did you just do?"

"I'm number 19, Yuki. Pleased to meet you"

She grinned, "Well, how about that. I'm number 104, Benitsuba, and I'm gonna enjoy watching your Ashikabi's face when I kill you."

Both Yuki and Minato looked confused as Benitsuba ran towards Yuki.

"Extreme"

Yuki's eyes widened.

"QUAKE!"

Bang.

Yuki slammed into the wall opposite Minato, every joint in his body cracking in time with the brick work. Benitsuba walked up to him, "You weren't even worth that attack, damn it"

Yuki got up on one knee and held his katana horizontal to the ground, "No way am I going to lose to that" he coughed and a torrent of blood poured from his mouth. "Blade Tempest" he whispered, probably only because he had no voice left. His body disappeared and reappeared a metre behind Benitsuba. Both her wrists had rings of blood appearing slowly on them. Yuki had simply brushed their surface, and yet he had drawn blood. Benitsuba roared and swung her fist straight at Yuki, who took the hit head on. He didn't fair too well, as his body simply collapsed. His eyes glazed over and the small area of pink showing above the bandages on his back disappeared. Sekirei number 19, Yuki, ceased functioning.

Yuki felt himself losing his life force, he knew he had lost to her, but felt no emotions. He died defending a human. He lost all feeling in his limbs and after a few seconds could no longer feel the pain from the tight bandages over his chest. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, but he couldn't tell whether it was a punch or a reassuring grip. He couldn't tell who it was, but he could feel a little moreo of his body when the hand hit him. He felt warmth spread over his limbs, but it was gone almost as soon as it registered. Yuki heard a faint voice call his name. after that, he remembered nothing.

Minato's eyes filled with tears as he gripped his dead friend's shoulder, "Yuki!" he screamed. Minato felt Yuki's warm blood flow over his hand and his head hung. He felt a hand take his weakly. Minato looked up and saw a sight he never thought he would ever see. Yuki's dark purple eyes looking back with a smile in them, a weak one, but a smile nonetheless. Yuki saw Minato's face and he managed a smile. He collapsed again. But this time, Minato caught him, his hand landing on the tightly wrapped bandages on Yuki's chest. Yuki's soft chest.

Minato inhaled sharply and Yuki's eyes flew open, at the same time as his fist slammed into Minato's stomach. Yuki caught himself.

"Sorry, Minato. Reflex" he looked up at Benitsuba and smiled, "Ready for round two? Bitch"

Benitsuba glared at him, with a mix of hatred and disbelief, "How are you…"

Yuki nodded, "I can see how this comes up"

Benitsuba backpedalled, "How are you still alive?"

Yuki smiled, "A while ago, me an' a friend of mine were sparring. Real weapons. An' this friend of mina managed to stab me in my shoulder. I got 'im at the same time"

Minato cocked his head, "Yuki?"

"My blade dug deep into his core, he knew he couldn't survive this, so he released all o' his energy into me through my blade"

Benitsuba crouched next to Haihane, who jumped beside her. Kazehana appeared beside Minato.

"Of course, I've been speaking from the wrong point of view. Surely you recognise my mannerism, Bitchsuba"

Benitsuba curled her hands into fists and lunged at Yuki, "Extreme Quake!"

Yuki ducked under her swing.

"Well, Bitchsubasa, do ya know me"

Benitsubasa looked down at the boy crouching below her and smiled, "No, nor will I"

Haihane's scissor hand things punched straight through Yuki's chest.

Xenovi knew the feeling. The utter helplessness that one feels when stuck inside another. Xenovi closed eyes that didn't belong to him and felt the four blades pierce flesh that was someone else's and knew he had to do something. He grabbed the first blade he could and tore it from Haihane's hand. He made sure to transform the blade so that it passed through Yuki's body without damaging it. He held Haihane's blade by his side as a hilt and guard formed on its end. He tapped each of the remaining three blades on their tips, transforming them into blunt and useless lumps of steel barely an inch long on Haihane's hand.

What a cliffhanger!

Don't you just hate when a person cuts out in the middle of a fight? ^_^

Kisuke Bomb.


	2. Chapter 2 The Crimson Sekirei

CHAPTER 2 : The Crimson Sekirei

Xenovi held Haihane's blade beside Yuki's body, the eyes of which, under Xenovi's control, stared coldly at the person who had tried to kill him, "Well, Haihane, what's next?"

The bandaged Sekirei tilted his head and smiled, "I'll have to do this, you don't have a bigger chest than Benitsuba, so there ain't no chance you'd piss her off" his eyes glinted, "And I remembered to get my TV show recorded, so no problems there, Kazehana"

The woman in purple smiled, "Of course"

Xenovi closed the eyes of his host, "I can't use this too many times, but if I do, I can probably restore some sort of function to this body…"

Haihane crouched, "Yeah right"

"Call of my pact"

Haihane threw his right arm's weapons to the ground and swung at Xenovi's head with his left.

"Break out from the eternal slumber"

Xenovi threw his arms back and his spine cracked. He felt all his organs explode in pain, but continued to bend his body until his head was horizontal. He screamed the last words of his incantation to the heavens, "Draw out my Ashikabi's pain!"

As soon as he finished, Haihane's blades pierced his heart, supposedly stopping it.

Xenovi smiled as Haihane's power was drawn into him from the wound, "I'm the spirit of Sekirei number 69, Xenovi the Vampire"

Haihane's eyes widened, "No way, You're the… Crimson Sekirei!"

Xenovie shook his head, "I am merely a fraction of the smallest power left behind by the late Crimson Sekirei"

Haihane withdrew his blades, but as soon as they exited Yuki's body, the wounds healed. Xenovie felt himself fading as his host's life no longer sat in the balance. He also knew that because he'd used his incantation, he would be destroyed and a portion of his power be given to Yuki. He smiled, "As a goodbye present"

The sleek black katana fell from Yuki's hand and slammed with an immense amount of force into Haihane's foot.

"Oh, and by the way"

"Huh?"

"I probably am bigger than her"

Yuki fell to the ground, barely conscious, but he could feel that his body was completely healed. The sword disappeared, along with the scabbard on Yuki's hip. Kazehana ran up to Haihane and, just before Yuki blacked out, he felt the last part of Xenovi flash a small burst of his power into the air, with no apparent reason. Yuki's vision faded and the last thing he saw was Minato Sahashi's confused face hovering concernedly in front of his own.

Yuki had a distinct sense of dejavu as he awoke on the couch in Maizon Izumo. Miya hovered out of the room and Minato stood, "What the hell, Yuki, do you have an idea who that was!?"

Yuki's forehead creased in confusion _Of course I do Minato, you know I'm a Sekirei now…_

Minato's worried voice pierced his thoughts, "I have no idea what compelled you to stand up for us like that but you didn't have to…" he kept speaking, but Yuki didn't have the energy or the intent to listen. _Minato, did you forget all of that? Or was is a dream? No, I know what happened, I can't feel Xenovi inside me any more. Wait a second, what was the thing he did at the end. Lets see, Number 69, Xenovi the Vampire. Incredible regenerative abilities and strength. Absorbs enemies attacks and energy through direct contact and uses that to power his own strength. He is also known to be able to mess around with peoples minds by releasing his strength. He can even do something to peoples memories. _Yuki suddenly knew what happened, Xenovi had accepted that, even though Yuki was reacting to Minato slightly, he would accept Yuki's wish and erase Minato and Kazehana's memories of Yuki's abilities.

Two more days passed without noteworthy incident. Then Matsu decided to pay the world a visit and asked Minato to accompany her to her room.

"May I accompany you guys?" asked Yuki, "If you're going to be talking about the Sekirei Plan then I would like to take part"

Matsu shot a quick look at him, "Well, I didn't know you knew about the Sekirei Plan" (She just happened to be talking to Miya at the time the fight took place)

Yuki smiled, "I was one of the highest ranking members of MBI, one of only a handful to be a part of the group I was in"

"Matsu, let's go, if you want to come, Yuki, I'm sure Matsu won't mind"

Minato and Yuki knelt on the floor behind Matsu, who was rapidly typing on one of her multitude of monitors. She smiled, "Alright, this might come as a surprise to you two, as it did for me, but then again it is Minaka… anyway, from what I can find, it turns out Homura might not have been the Final Feather as Minaka advertised"

Minato leant forward and Yuki's eyebrows raised themselves against his will.

"You see, I have here a list of Sekirei battles and outcomes. Over the entirety of the list of victors there are a lot of Sekirei missing, but that is understandable because some of them never won anything. But here's the clincher. I've got both lists here. Along with a list of those numbers that were discarded and those that stopped functioning before the Plan began and there is only one thing I can find similar between all of them. One absence. Over all the lists, only one hundred and seven Sekirei are actually documented. If I were a later Sekirei I might assume it died while still in embryonic form, however, I was the second to hatch and know that none died before hatching. I cannot find any record of the nineteenth Sekirei, no name, no alias, no ashikabi, not even a description of any kind except for one thing. Apparently, Sekirei number 69, Xenovi, the Crimson Sekirei, the Vampire, was a close friend of this Sekirei, and was later killed by it. Still, there is no record of a name or description of this Sekirei"

Yuki felt his right hand start to shake violently and he stood, "Excuse me" he walked outside just as his entire body began spasming. A long series of convulsions followed, along with a very swift vibration of both of his arms. He felt his organ all start moving freely again and realised that his power was beginning to go AWOL again. He felt his weight shifting as the gravity in the room affected his body instrange ways. H felt his lungs begin to float as his stomach flew forward. His kidneys were pushing to the right of his body and, most painfully of all, his skull was being torn to his left. Yuki stumbled into his room before he was completely consumed by his violent spasms. He fell to the floor, silently screaming in agony.

Only metres away, Matsu and Minato stared at the door where they'd seen Yuki just walk out. The normally wouldn't stare like that at something so normal, however, it wasn't the door they were staring at. It was the eerie afterimage of his hand, which was still there long after he wasn't. Matsu closed her eyes, "I don't think I have to voice my thoughts here, do I Minato?"

He shook his head, "No doubt about it, that's no ordinary MBI member"

Matsu nodded, "Something simple like that is no proof, but we must keep a close eye on him, especially if he's hiding something. If he is who I think he is, he must have an unstable ability, and so will probably end up killing himself"

"_I won't be alive much longer anyway"_ Minato seemed to remember Yuki saying that at some point, _But when, and why?_

Yuki felt the bones in all of his limbs straining. Any normal skeleton would have simply shattered by now, but his reinforced bones wouldn't allow that, and Yuki sometimes wished that they did, it would end his suffering without his own hand being involved. He didn't have the gut to do that. However, he knew that the spasm would end soon, in fact, they only go for an average of thirty seconds, but every single one of those felt like days to Yuki, every slight movement sending a new form of agony to his brain. Yuki climbed slowly onto his bed, and his convulsions stopped. His strength waned but so too did the pain. He felt himself come back from his agony induced insanity and he heard his door open. Ku walked in, "Hey, mister Yuki, are you alri…" she screamed when she saw the state Yuki was in, blood running down his body, the same crimson liquid flowing from every orifice on his head. His normally beautiful white hair was matted and stained red with his blood. Her scream drew Minato, Musubi, Matsu, Miya and Tsukiumi into Yuki's room. Musubi immediately had the same reaction as Kusano, while Minato immediately ran to his side. Matsu and Tsukiumi joined Minato and Miya ran downstairs to get a first aid kit. Musubi took Ku outside and Tsukiumi joined hem, sick in the pit of her stomach. Matsu and Minato were busy talking to the barely conscious, barely responsive Yuki, who promptly vomited blood on Matsu's favourite clothes.

Matsu grabbed Yuki's arm, "Yuki, Yuki, are you alright?"  
Minato's expression was one of terror, "what happened, who caused this?"

Yuki smiled slightly, "No, I'm going to die soon, nothing I can do. No chance of you saving me this time, eh, Xen"

Both of the people at his side looked confused, "Pardon?" asked Matsu

Yuki laughed, bringing up more blood, "Well, no response, nah, couldn't expect one"

He fell from the bed.

Three days later he was fully able-bodied again. _That was the worst yet, no chance of surviving again._ He walked to the door and Miya intercepted him, "Going somewhere, My Injured Boarder?"

Yuki nodded, "And if I don't come back, consider me gone forever, I'll probably be dead"

Miya grabbed his arm with the force of a vice, "If you plan on ending your life, I won't allow it"

Yuki shook his head, "My body is self destructing, Miya, I'm going to end up the same as a few nights ago again soon, and I don't want to hurt Ku again"

Miya nodded, "I can keep her our"

Yuki shook his head, "I'm not going to survive another one. Sorry Miya, but I don't want anyone here going up on murder charges" he walked out the front door, leaving everything but the clothes on his back in his room.

Miya walked upstairs ad into Yuki's room. It was as meticulously clean as usual, not a thing out of place. She looked around, "I realise that it isn't right to look through peoples things, but I don't want you to go, Yuki" she picked up his wakizashi which he had hanging on the wall and drew it. The beautiful, yet relatively unadorned blade shone in the pale light thrown by a lamp in the corner. Miya noticed a small mark below the hilt, a Sekirei symbol coloured deep purple and a number. 69.

She looked up from the weapon and opened the closet. She pulled out a few of the loose items of clothing Yuki was so fond of, and found a dark purple tailcoat hanging from a hanger, along with a crimson suit that seemed to shimmer in the light. Both of which had Sekirei symbols embroidered on their lapels. The crimson suit had a huge tear over where the heart of the wearer would have been. And the purple coat had a similar tear over the left shoulder. Miya immediately recognised them both, they belonged to ex-discipline squad members, Sekirei 69, Xenovi, the crimson Sekirei, and Sekirei 19, Yukisoma, the purple Sekirei.

Or as she had preferred to be called; number 19, Yuki, the Blade Dancer.

WOW! Ciffhanger number 2! Yuki's a girl, who saw that coming? All of us, I know, but still, it is so much fun playing with these characters. My question is, how will Yuki survive the night, and if he does, what will Miya's reaction to him be. Heck, what will Minato's be? Looking forward to it. LATER

Kisuke Bomb, signin' off

Oh, by the way, I'm going to focus on this one for a while then do the Death Reaper


	3. Chapter 3 Smoke and Mirrors

Chapter 3: Smoke and Mirrors

Yuki an along the road, wondering when his agonising death would catch up with him, _If only, if only I was more normal I might have been able to approach him. Damn it Minaka you bastard._ As he ran, he felt a presence behind him. He turned swiftly, faster than any human could ever move, and his eyes focused on a pair of young people walking towards him. The taller of the pair, a boy with short black hair waring a leather jacket over a white t-shirt. The second, a rather good looking girl with hair as black as her eyes, which both reminded Yuki of the night sky above Teito, a starless void. The girl stepped toward him, "You're a Sekirei, where is your master?"  
Yuki closed his eyes, feeling his body vibrate slightly, "I don't have one" he felt his hair brush the back of his neck, and noticed that he still had a bit of blood on the end of it, "Who are you?"

The girl's eyes became sinister, and a similar feeling to what he got from Miya emanated from every pore of this new Sekirei, "I'm number 76, Kirito. Pleased to meet you, now, please kindly die"

Yuki held up his hand, "Do I get to introduce myself?"

"Go on"

The boy grabbed his Sekirei's shoulder, "We've already won a fight, Kiri, please leave him alone"

Yuki lowered his hand, "Don't worry, I'm not strong enough to defeat her. I'm going to self destruct in a few days anyway. I'm number 19, Yuki. Pleased to meet you, Miss Kirito"

Kirito smiled evilly, "I'm known to other Sekirei as the Nightmare, want to know why?"

She kissed her ashikabi, who was obviously uncomfortable with the situation, and turned, "Visions of my contract, morph and meld, grow into my ashikabi's enemy's mind"

The area seemed to pulse slightly, and was still. Yuki looked around.

"Yuki?"

_Oh shit. Minato._

Minato and all six of his Sekirei turned into the alley. Yuki's eyes widened, "No, get out of here!"

The girl pulled out a small knife and lunged at Yuki and The others, "Here I come"

Musubi jumped in front of the girl and punched the blade out of her hand, but it flew back and slammed through Musubi's chest. She fell to the ground, dead. Kirito then threw the knife at Tsukiumi, who slashed it with a wall of water, to no avail, the weapon slit her throat and curved, stabbing through Kazehana's spine in one fluid motion. The girl called back her weapon and threw herself at Kagari, who summoned a flame and threw it, liquefying her blade. She simply threw it as it melted, and burned through Kagari's head, killing him instantly. Matsu, Ku and Minato backed into a wall, and Yuki summoned his sword. The girl laughed and pulled at the air. The wall behind Matsu collapsed and she was crushed under a piece of rubble. Next was possibly the most brutal of all, a piece of steel reinforcing bar slammed through little Kusano's chest, tearing her flesh to pieces. Minato collapsed to the ground and Yuki was frozen to the spot.

"Don't let yourself be open!" The girl's hand slammed into the back of Minato's neck, breaking it instantly and Minato fell to the ground dead.

Yuki collapsed at Minato's side, "Minato-san. Minato-san." He kept repeating this.

Minato and Musubi landed on the roof of a building in the south of Shinto Teito and peered down. Minato saw Ku be impaled and nearly vomited, "What the… Ku…"

Musubi shook her head, "Look, I'm dead over there, and there you are. It's an illusion"

They both saw the girl snap Minato's neck and Yuki collapse, apparently broken.

The girl boasted unintelligibly, and Minato saw Yuki raise his head and stare at the sky, his hand clutching his sword tightly.

"Blade Fury"

Yuki swept his blade behind him, creating an arc-like trail, "Blade Fury".

The trail became solid and shot forward, shattering the girl's blade, but allowing her to dodge it.

"How the hell can you still fight after seeing all of your friends die and seeing your ashikabi get his own?!"

"I told you before" Yuki raised his head, and Kirito got a good look at his emotionless expression and blank eyes, "I don't have an ashikabi. I never have"

He flashed behind her and swung his sword, slicing her skin, but not cutting deep enough to do any real damage. He flashed in front of her and did the same. He continued this for a few seconds before he tired of it and landed lightly in front of her. He held his blade out beside him and exhaled. He felt his power going rampant within him and knew he had to end this quickly. He shook his head, "Blade Tempest" he flashed forward, leaving the bloody rings around Kirito's wrists and neck, but before he came out of his 'Tempest Step' he rammed the pommel of his katana against the back of her head.

When he came out, she was unconscious, and his body was shaking. Violently.

Minato and Musubi ran down as the illusion faded. Yuki collapsed, his body convulsing and his face frozen into an expression of pure agony. Minato knelt next to him and his eyes flew open. Yuki smiled, "Sorry, Minato, I'm a failure as a friend. Look at me, talking to a dead man like he was floating over me" his face screwed up in pain, "I'm going to meet you on the other side, my friend. Pity I was too scared to tell you. I wanted to emerge, but I didn't want to burden. Huh, funny" Yuki closed his eyes for the last time.

Minato knelt lower and pressed his lips against those of his friend. Yuki's lips were soft and cool, his shallow breaths chilled Minato to the core. A huge pair of gold Eagle-like wings sprouted from his back with what appeared to be blades along their topmost edge. Yuki opened his eyes slowly and saw his friend so close. He couldn't even catch himself before his fist slammed into Minato's gut.

"Sorry, Minato it's a…"

Minato smiled, "Reflex?"

Yuki cocked his head, "Yeah…"

Minato grinned, "I'm just glad I caught you before you lost the energy to do that. I even purposely touched your, uh chest for that reflex. Why is your chest so sensitive, by the way?"

"I'll show you at home, Minato-sama"

Uh… Is Yuki male, or female? Hell, which is he? You know what, I don't even know. See you next time

Kisuke Bomb


	4. Chapter 4 The Purple Sekirei

Chapter 4: The Purple Sekirei

"I'll show you at home, Minato-sama" Yuki exhaled ad collapsed unconscious into Minato's arms.

Musubi Picked him up and turned, "Let's go, Minato. She hasn't ceased functioning, so we don't have to protect her"

Minato nodded and the Sekirei jumped to the roof, her arm pulling Minato behind her. Just before they left, the other sekirei's ashikabi yelled up to them, "Thank you for being so merciful, young man, may I ask your name?"

Minato turned, "It's Minato Sahashi. You wouldn't know that name, though"

The boy grinned, "I'm Kirrin Hakuro, and you're right I haven't"

Minato smiled, "I'm also known as North"

Before Kirrin could react, Minato and Musubi had turned and flown away. Kirrin nodded, "North, huh. I'll be sure to repay your kindness"

Minato and Musubi slammed into the front lawn of Maizon Izumo, where Tsukiumi and Ku were waiting. Ku yelped when she saw the blood on Yuki's face, but it wasn't enough to scare her too much. Musubi stood, "Minato, I'll put him in his room" She smiled and turned, passing Miya on her way in. Tsukiumi looked at Minato, "What happened to him? He looks like hell. Not as bad as a few days ago, but still…"

Ku looked up at Minato with pleading eyes, "Big Brother, will Yuu-chan be alright?"

Minato smiled tiredly, "Yes, Ku, he will" His calm, cool eyes looked up at Miya, "May I talk to you for a second, Landlady-sama?"

"Sure thing, Minato. I have a few things I have to tell you about your new friend too"

Minato walked inside with Miya, followed by Tsukiumi, who received Miya's scary face and was frightened into leaving. Minato breathed deeply, "Miya, you know who he is, don't you?"

Miya nodded, "Sekirei number 19, Yuki. The Blade Dancer. And the seventh Sekirei of the North. I have a question, Minato. Do you really think you can handle a seventh Sekirei? You do realise they will have to fight each other eventually, right?"

Minato shook his head, "I'm going to end the Sekirei Plan by that time"

Miya closed her eyes and lowered her head, "I hope so"

Minato looked up at her, "And what did you want to tell me?"

Miya smiled softly, "He'll probably tell you the details, along with a few things I probably don't know. However, I do know this. You have winged a very powerful person. He was caught up in a fight, a while back, and, I don't know the details, but he somehow got a sword though his shoulder, and his friend got one through his heart. Of course, the other one died, however, he was powerful enough to give some of his strength to number 19. I don't know much about number 69's abilities, but I do know he was known as the Vampire before joining the Discipline Squad as The Crimson Sekirei"

Minato looked up, "He was in the discipline Squad?"

"Yes, as was Number 19, The Purple Sekirei, Yukisoma. Again, I don't know very much"

"I see you are having fun talking about me, Miya" said a calm voice from the door, but when the two people looked, the person was all but calm. He had the same presence as a pissed Miya, like a Demon was looking over his shoulder. Yuki grinned, "Well, I see you know that I'm the Purple Sekirei now. I'll tell you about it…"

Yukisoma smiled as she donned her crisp Discipline Squad uniform. It looked like a purple greatcoat that someone had taken a knife to and had cut the length from the ground to the ass into nine tails. On the back of it was a pure black number 19 and Sekirei symbol. Under the coat was a traditional Japanese Shihakuso Kimono. She wore a long slender black katana on her right hip and a broader and heavily decorative Wakizashi on her left. Yukisoma smiled even wider as she was greeted by the rest of the Squad, including The Vampire, Number 69 Xenovi, The Earthen Bladesman, Number 5 Mutsu and her idol The black Sekirei, Number 4 Karasuba, along with two other Sekirei who Yukisoma didn't know. Yukisoma bowed in front of her new collegues, "I'm Number 19, Yukisoma, The Purple Sekirei"

Xenovi laughed, "We ain't fightin', Yuki-chan, relax. Just chill. You sound very stressed"

Mustu shook his head, "We could use someone with a bit of respect, Vampire. I can't even say your number"

Yukisoma laughed along with Xenovi, "I can relax a bit, I guess, Mr Xenovi"

Xenovi shook his head, "Just Xen, please. Or 69, I like that number too"

Mutsu punched him.

Yukisoma formed quite a strong bond with Xenovi, and the two sparred quite often. The Discipline Squad was very unbalanced at that time, having four of six members as blade wielders was slightly overpowering, but that didn't matter to them. Numbers 19 and 69 never sparred with practice weapons, Yukisoma always used her katana, and Xenovi his own blade that was like a giant machete without a handle. He held onto the little piece of metal that stuck into the hilt instead. During one of these sessions, however, Xenovi made a misstep, observed by Karasuba, who came down to punish him. She drew her sword and his eyes widened, he was to suffer the same fate of the member before Yukisoma, death by Karasuba. Yukisoma couldn't stand by and let that happen, so she struck at Karasuba, slashing through her haori but not touching her skin. She turned and slashed straight through Yukisoma's chest, right between her breasts. Karasuba turned and slashed open Xenovi's gut, "You'll both be dead soon, enjoy your last moments of agony" she ginned, "And curse me as you leave this world" she turned and left.

Xenovi crawled forward and gasped, "I'm not going to survive this, but I can help you live. Take your blade"

Yukisoma could barely lift her arm, but she did. Xenovi lifted his own weapon and thrust it through Yukisoma's shoulder, slicing her uniform in the motion and staining its purple fabric crimson. Yukisoma stared at her friend's blade and then up at him. He took her blade and pressed it to his chest, above his heart, and closed his eyes, "Call of my pact, break free of the eternal slumber and draw out my ashikabi's pain" he shoved the blade through his own core. A second passed. Two. Three. The ground beneath their feet shattered as the energy was released. Yukisoma awoke three days later, her mind a blur. She looked around and noticed that she had a letter on the bedside. A letter from Minaka st

ating that she had been removed from the Discipline Squad, permanently. Yukisoma Closed her eyes, and Yuki opened his.

Yuki smiled as he finished his story, "Oh, and Minato, You wanted to know…" He looked around to see if anyone else could see him. His aura filled the room again, "Matsu, stop watching me"

Needless to say, she did. Yuki dropped his shirt, a blood-stained white dress shirt, or more accurately, a white-stained blood-coloured dress shirt, revealing his bandages. He turned and grasped the end, removing it and revealing his stark black Sekirei Symbol. He turned his head to Minato, "Ready?"

Minato nodded, and Yuki turned, showing off a chest to easily outdo Kagari's and even rival Tsukiumi's.

OK, so he's the same as Homura, huh. OK, been wondering about that. Wait a second, isn't the change gradual, not instant, how did he go from Yukisoma to Yuki in a blink?

Kisuke Bomb, Signing off.


	5. Chapter 5 The Reversal

The Reverse Gate

Minato stared at his friend until Miya hit them both, "Not in my house"

Yuki laughed, "No Hentai in this manga, Miya"

Minato rubbed his head, "I'm not sure what you mean by that"

Yuki looked at him, "Expression I just came up with"

Minato nodded slowly, "U, huh"

Miya shook her head, "Put a goddamned shirt on, Yuki"

Yuki smiled and picked up the bandages, wrapping them back around his torso, "And that is the reason my chest is so sensitive."

Minato smiled awkwardly as he stood outside, "So, I have to get everything on this list?"

Miya nodded, and Tsukiumi grabbed her arm, "Please, tell me why I am left out of going with thine husband"

Musubi grinned, "Leave them alone, he's got plenty of protection"

Matsu nodded, "See you three later"

Kagari looked dazed, "Tell me again why me and Yuki are stuck as guards"

Miya smiled and allowed her aura to emanate freely, "So you and Yuki can bond better with him, you know that neither of you know too much about him"

Musubi cocked his head, "Why does Yuki have to bond with Kagari and Minato?"

Miya shook her head and Matsu looked at her, "You still haven't figured it out?"

Yuki, Kagari and Minato all walked along the road away from Maizon Izumo . Yuki grinned, "Jeez, no wonder she's called the Monster, huh, Minato"

Minato looked up at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, You know, how she's nu…" Kagari grabbed his mouth, shutting him up.

"Quit spouting this crap, Yuki"

"What?" he whispered, without Minato noticing.

"He doesn't know, idiot"

"Well, with an aura like that I assumed she was a Sekirei" he said, loud enough for Minato to hear, "But apparently, she isn't"

The two Sekirei broke away from each other and stood either side of Minato, Kagari smiling as normal and Yuki's playful expression dancing across his face, "Guess what, I think that if number 1 was still alive, we'd all be out by now. Heck, heaven knows how much damage that bitch could do"

"Don't make me cremate you"

"I can't get hit by your fire"

"Please stop fighting"

"Yes Minato, probably a good idea"

"Whatever"

About a kilometre from the shop, the three of them were stopped by a tall, lanky boy in an old sport jersey, which looked like it had been thrown into a fire four times too many to actually be worth saving. Add to that the blood soaking it and you have the terror-inspiring image before them. He smiled, his eyes hollow, showing no emotion, and looking utterly freakish.

"Well well, what do we have here? A group of dumb fucking fags, huh"

"I'm sorry? Did you just say 'fags', are you as dumb as you look or are you just trying to piss me off?"

Minato looked at Yuki, "Uh, yeah, what would you call this…"

Kagari shook his head, "Technically, not"

Yuki looked at the boy, who simply lifted his hand, which was holding a weapon that looked similar to a pistol without a trigger, or hammer. The end of it caught fire.

"I'm Sekirei number 63, Kagari, Nice to meet you"

"Crap, well, that screws you, Kagari"

Kagari looked at Yuki, "Yeah, sort of. For now call me by my real name"

Yuki nodded, "I'm number 19, Yukisoma, and this is number 6, Homura. Do you really want to stuff with the Blade Dancer and the Sekirei of Flames?"

Kagari grinned, "Fuck yes" He pulled the weapon to his chest and fired, literally. All three of them were enveloped in flames, which Homura kept easily at bay. However, as the fire was subsiding, a second barrage fired from behind them, directly at Minato.

Yuki flashed in front of it, his loose black jacket combusting instantly and the flames curling around him. He concentrated and his katana appeared. He drew it and used the reflective edge to mirror the flames back at Kagari. Yuki grinned, "Eat my Zephir Mirror, Mr Kagari"

Kaagari fell to the ground, his own cloths once again on fire. Yuki took off his jacket, revealing the bandages beneath. He turned, "Let's go, he isn't in any danger"

After returning home Yuki went to bed, not even caring that it was only 4 in the afternoon. Kagari and Minato told the other Sekirei about what had happened. He conveniently forgot to mention Yuki's Sekirei abilities. Musubi, Tsukiumi and Ku still didn't realize, and Kazehana was oblivious to the fact that they didn't know. Of course, Musubi was worried about everyone but nobod was injured beyond a minor burn on Yuki's wrist where the flames had caught on his jacket.

Days later, Musubi and Minato left to run an errand for Miya. It was an uneventful trip to the shops, however the trip back wasn't so. Yuki could here Matsu panicking from his room, and he could hear her telling everyone to hurry to help him. Kagari burst through Yuki's door, not eve noticing that Yuki was stark naked, and not noticing anything but his face, "Discipline Squad…"

Yuki nodded, "Go, I'll meet you there, hurry"

He ran out the door, following the girls, Yuki looked into his wardrobe, past the cardboard box holding the new clothes he had asked for, and into the back of the unit. His hand brushed past clothes that he hadn't seen since moving in. his wrist pushed past a crimson suit emblazoned with a golden number 69. Yuki pushed it away and pulled out a matte black shihakusho, along with a huge greatcoat that was torn into a nine tailed tailcoat. Yuki donned this uniform, his old uniform, the uniform of Sekirei number 19, the Purple Sekirei. He turned and grabbed his weapons. He breathed deeply, "Flash Dance" he disappeared.

Wow, what an ending. I'm definitely looking forward to Chapter five. That's all folks, Kisuke Bomb Gone for this week!


	6. Chapter 6 sticks and stones

Chapter 6 : Sticks and Stones

Minato and Musubi backed away slowly from number 104. The redheaded Sekirei grinned, "I really want to kill you two, so please just roll over and die"

Musubi took an offensive stance and glared at the small young woman, "Why?"

Benitsubasa grinned, "Let's see, I hate your guts, and you've beaten me once, so it's payback time"

"You hate her guts?" said a cheery, slightly masculine voice behind her and to the right, "Are you sure?"

Benitsubasa looked around behind her, and only saw the silhouette of the person when she looked up to the roof, a person whose actual frame couldn't be made out because of their elbow-length hair and the strange clothes they were wearing, "Who are you?"

The person's smile was visible as a bright white contrasting their silhouette, "Once again, her guts? Or her boobs?"

Benitsubasa's eyes turned enraged, and she lifted her fist towards the person, "Try me, asshole, come down here and I'll kick your ass!"

The person nodded and Benitsubasa noticed how pure white the figure's hair was, and when the person dropped to the ground, still enveloped in shadow, It became obvious to Benitsubasa who the person was. It wasn't the strange fashion sense, nor was it the unusual stance the person took. Benitsubasa didn't notice the bandages around the person's chest, and neither did she see the number or symbol emblazoned on the back of the coat. What she saw, was the katana the figure held. A long, slender black blade that was about three quarters the wielder's height, and shone like a weapon that had been freshly sharpened. Her eyes were drawn to the flower patterned guard and the Sekirei symbol on the blade.

"Yukisoma…."

Yuki looked into her old ally's eyes and saw nothing but rage, Yuki knew well that Benitsubasa was going to try to kill him, but he didn't care, personally, she could try all she liked, but the truth was that of the discipline squad members, she was the least likely to land a blow on him. He lifted the blade and smiled, "Well well well, Benitsubasa, we meet again after so long, huh?"

"So long? Not long enough, bitch"

"Still as highly strung as usual, still sore about the fact that even I outsize you?"

Benitsubasa's face said it all.

Musubi looked thoroughly confused from the entire exchange, "Minato, uh, isn't that Yuki?"  
Minato smiled, "I've never seen his Uniform before, I like it"

Benistubasa launched herself at Yuki, who blocked her fist with his blade and swung back at her.

For five minutes, the two simply swung and blocked, a rather boring method of fighting by Yuki's stadards, so she decided to mix it up a bit, and spoke quietly to Benitsubasa, "Are you seriously thinking you can beat me?"

Benitsubasa jumped out of range of Yuki's blade, "Yes, I damn well know it"

"Pity, Blade Tempest" Yuki flashed behind Benitsubasa and the rings of blood appeared, which she promptly brushed off and turned.

"Now DIE!" she lifted her fist above her head, "EXTREME QUAKE"

Yuki swore as he was thrown off his feet.

Kagari and Ku took the back entrance to the building Minato was in. it was a warehouse of some sort with a huge glass window as a gable end, which Kagari was using as a door. He melted a small hole, only large enough for him to barely squeeze through, and was about to step inside when a thick, seemingly stupid sounding voice stopped him, "Hi" the person laughed, "I thought you might come this way"

Ku and Kagari turned, to be greeted by a person in bandages, standing stooped and grinning ike and idiot. Haihane nodded and swept his claws out to his sides, "Well, come on, Homura"

On the left side of the warehouse, Tsukiumi, Matsu and Kazehana were working on a lock to walk inside, when they too were stopped by a voice. This time it was a very feminine voice, with a slight hesitance in its tone, "Hey, uh, why are you…?"

Tsukiumi turned to see a familiar face, Number 107, Shiina and his freaky, perverted Ashikabi, "I canst ask thee a similar question, Young Sekirei"

His Ashikabi looked around, "I heard a commotion and wanted to check it out, was it you who caused this commotion?"  
"No it wast thine Ashikabi. Please don't worry, we can do this"

"Are all three of you his?"

"Yes, we are" said Kazehana, who was watching as Matsu picked the lock silently, "And we're trying in vain to save his sorry ass"

Matsu looked up, "And boom, we're in"

"Shiina took hold of Tsukiiumi's arm, "You helped me, so I've decided to lend my power to your cause"

The young girl stood at the door, "I'll be kinda useless in there, so I'll keep watch"

The four Sekirei walked in to see Minato and Musubi on the ground, beaten and bruised, and Yuki already fighting Benitsubasa. Shiina and Tsukiumi ran too Minato's side and Kazehana and Matsu ran to Musubi.

Minato watched silently as Yuki fought. He swung his sword down at Benitsubasa, who countered aby slamming her fist into the weapon and shattering it. Yuki fell backwards and when he stood, Benitsubasa was throwing a final blow, which Yuki deftly dodged and lunged, "Blade Dance"

Yuki disappeared and reappeared, the end of his blade where Benitsubasa's head was, she collapsed, unconscious on the ground. Yuki looked down at her and dropped his weapon, when he heard glass shatter.

Yuki spun, his hands raised, ready to fight. However, he quickly changed his stance as Kusano flew toward him. He leapt at her, his arms curling around her tiny frame, and he landed softly. Kusano looked up at him and her wide eyes softened slightly, "Please help Kagari, Yuu-Chan…" she fell asleep.

Minato ran to Yuki's side and took Ku, "Ku-chan…Ku-chan…"

Minato's other Sekirei gathered behind him, along with the small, light-haired boy called Shiina, who seemed not to notice Ku, even though he'd been looking for her for so long. Minato shook and The Sekirei tuned. Yuki shook his head, "Everyone, leave whoever it is to me and Kagari, you guys had better go find the third one"

The girls nodded and fled into the surrounds with Shiina. Yuki turned, "Look after her, Minato" Yuki leapt back into the air and took a deep breath, "Flash Dance" he disappeared.

Yuki alighted on the roof, next to the barely fight-worthy Kagari, whose body was almost completely out of energy. Yuki looked at his friend and smiled, "Come on, Kagari, can you use your incantation?"

"No, Yuki, unlike yours, mine isn't a charged power, it's either use it or lose it…"

Yuki nodded, "Well then, I'll do this" he looked up at Haihane, who in turn cleared his throat.

"Why are you wearing number nineteen's uniform, she'd hate you for that"

"I'm sure I would"

Haihane's confusion only lasted a second, and before long, the finger blades on his fingers were slashing at Yuki like so many razors. Yuki jumped back and summoned his remaining blade, the short Wakizashi that was hanging decoratively on his wall. He drew the weapon and took an offensive stance. Haihane's smile never left his face and before long, Yuki bore a similar expression. Yuki and Haihane danced in a similar fashion to what Yuki and Benitsubasa had. Yuki threw his fist at Haihane's face and, not expecting the attack, it connected. Haihane flew back and slammed through the same hole that he had thrown Ku. Haihane hit thhe deck, hard and Yuki followed through with a slash that cut through Haihane's bandages and what remained of his clothing. Haihane dodged back, but felt a slight resistance in the air that shouldn't have been there. Just before he could jump out of the way, a calm, slight eerie voice whispered, as if in his ear, two words. Words Haihane knew were the end for most Sekirei and would certainly end this fight for him.

"Death Garden"

Yukari Sahashi and Shiina jumped out when they heard a second crash inside. Both of them saw Yuki jump from a height that could easily have killed an ordinary person and both witnessed the short struggle between the two. Yukari told Shiina to end it, and he did. He used what power he could in air as thick with energy as this and knocked Haihane out. Before Yuki had even sheathed his blade, however, a third crash stole the silence. A person wearing a black cloak of some sort and a mask to suit slammed into Yukii and Minato, who happened to be standing nearby after seemingly inspecting Benitsubasa's body. Kagari slowly got up, apologising to Minato and Yuki as he did. Yuki grinned and made some extremely weird and sexual joke that neither Minato nor Kagari found funny. The three of them stood and brushed themselves off, before Minato noticed his sister standing next to the young boy who had saved his most recent Sekirei from a long and probably dangerous battle. The boy looked very timid and Yukari looked furious.

"Minato, who are these two?" her voice was one of barely contained rage, "Don't lie"

"Just friends, I swear it"

"You don't have a weird relationship with them?"

"Uh, by weird, what do you mean exactly…"

Yuki grinned, "Long time no see, young Shii-chan"

Both Yukari and Minato shot a confused look at the tall Sekirei, and Shiina had a face of pure confusion that easily too the focus off of his ashikabi and her brother, "Who are you?"

"Take a guess, Shii-chan, look at me and take a guess"

"Uh, are you trying to tell me that you're Yukisoma?"

"Got it in one, buddy" Yuki ran to the small boy and embraced him, "Long time, Can you tell me much about what's been happening?"

Shiina shook his head, "Sorry, but I'm kind of busy…"

Yukari lifted her leg as if she wanted to kick Yuki in the back of the head, "Just what are you touching, asshole?"

Minato jumped between her and Yuki, "Don't start anything here, Yukari, I really don't want people to get hurt…"

"You mean people you like? Look around, you've just witnessed two people get the stuffing beaten out of them and you haven't batted a freakin' eyelid"

Minato nodded, "I can see where you're going…"  
Yuki's cell phone went off, causing everyone in the building to go silent. Yuki lifted the mobile and opened the message, his eyes widened. Two seconds later, two other phones also went off, Yukari's and Minato's. The message wasn't overly long, and neither was it overly explanatory. It consisted of only one sentence:

THE SEKIREI PLAN IS NOW FINALLY IN THE LAST PHASE, EVERYBODY IS A REAL COMPETITOR, MBI NOW FIGHTS AS WELL. ENJOY.

Yuki and Minato exchanged a glance, and Yukari showed Shiina the screen. From each other's reactions, everyone knew instantly what each other was. Yukari stared at Minato and her jaw dropped, "you, you swing…"

Minato raised his arms, "Let me explain…"

WOW, who could have expected Minato and Yukari to meet like that. And with only the 'male' Sekirei too, I'm looking forward to the next chapter.

Kisuke Bomb, Dying to write.


	7. Chapter 7 reverse harem of mascilinity

Chapter 7: Reverse Harem of masculinity

Yukari looked over at the Sekirei in black and back to Minato, "So you're an Ashikabi, eh? And he's your Sekirei?"

Minato nodded, "But, listen to me…"

Yukari shook her head, "I don't care, your life is your own"

Minato stumbled on his words, "It isn't like that, Yukari"

Yukari ignored him and turned her attention to Yuki, "Where is your Sekirei?"

Yuki cocked his head, "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, you got the same text as Minato and I, that means you are an Ashikabi"

Yuki remembered how he had asked Matsu to intercept and reroute every message from MBI to his phone as well as everyone else's. Even in this situation, she hadn't failed.

Yuki smiled softly, "I don't…"

The door creaked.

"believe it"

And then it fell off its mount.

Karasuba watched interestedly as her Discipline Squad was defeated by a single Sekirei. Her face was a mask of joy, "Challenge accepted, young Sekirei"

She leapt from her perch and walked away, knowing that soon she would get the chance to remove his soul from him.

Benitsubasa leant on the pile of rubble that her Quake had created, mainly the huge door that had fallen onto the ground. Yuki turned, his blade nowhere to be seen, and stared at the girl. She returned his glare and smiled nastily, "I really am pissed now" she ran at Yuki, who was instantly encased in a wall of flames. Yuki looked over to Kagari, who smiled, "Minato probably doesn't want her to think he swings the other way, and it would only be worse if he had a gay harem. Use Xenovi, you still can, right?"

Yuki nodded and his silver hair began turning crimson. Yuki looked to the sky and, under his breath, uttered a very important series of words. Before Yuki even finished the sentence, Xenovi was in control, funnily enough he was in a strangely feminine form, which suited Minato, Kagari and Yuki just fine. Benitsubasa didn't know what was coming to her.

The flames subsided and Yukari stared at the newcomer, a tall, crimson eyed and haired woman with a long, handle-less weapon on her hip. She smiled as she approached Benitsubasa and Shiina took a sharp breath in. Yukari looked over to him and he explained exactly who this was, and the legend that this particular person had created. Yukari's eyes widened and she looked down at the Crimson Sekirei with wonder. She licked her lips, that Yuki guy had gotten very lucky with this one. She smiled, "Shiina…" she looked over at the tall, dark man that was Minato's Sekirei, "I'm glad that I have you"

Shiina smiled kindly back, "I'm glad too, if it weren't for you, I would be under that person with number five"

Yukari smiled and watched Xenovi fight. The action hadn't even begun yet, they were just testing each other. Yukari could tell, because neither had used a Sekirei-style move yet.

Xenovi smiled as she dodged a fifth punch. Benitsubasa's face was full of rage as she started fighting seriously, slamming her fist down on Xenovi's foot. Xenovi shrieked and danced on one leg, holding her injured foot. She looked at Benitsubasa with disdain, "You cheated"

Benitsubasa shook her head, "No such thing" She lunged, unleashing an extreme quake at Xenovi's head, which connected with bone-shattering force. Xenovi stood perfectly still, not moving from her stance even after such a huge hit. She breathed in slowly and absorbed her power. Xenovi healed her shattered nose and jumped back, blood coating her face like syrup, which she found just as sweet, and she lifted her arm. She concentrated on the muscles surrounding her shoulder and forced further strength into them, becoming far stronger than she had ever been before, she collected Benitsubasa's abilities and compressed them. She focused, not noticing Benitsubasa lunging and Xenovi fell under the weight of Benitsubasa's attack. However, She turned and grinned as she fell. Benitsubasa's face fell as Xenovi's fist slammed into her gut. She spewed blood and slammed straight through the ceiling, disappearing from view in seconds. Yukari stared as Xenovi's body began to shrink. Xenovi ran outside and was gone.

Yukari, Minato and Kagari walked outside, and Kagari noticed a trail of blood leading into an alley. He told the two humans to stay back and rounded the corner. He took a sharp breath and called out, "Minato, you'd better come and see this!"

Minato rounded the corner and stopped. Right in front of Yuki's unconscious, bloody and naked body.

Yuki coughed and blood poured from his mouth. What remained of his pants covering his crotch, but not much else. Minato knelt beside him and Kagari ran back to Yukari, who'd just gone to turn the corner and was stopped by him. Minato could hear Kagari asking her to stay back and he heard the ensuing argument. Minato looked down at his Sekirei and grabbed his shoulder, "Yuki, what happened?"

Yuki's eyes opened slightly, "Mina-kun…"

Minato pulled him to a sitting position, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just overused Xenovi, that's all…."

"Yeah, right, even when you were going rampant you didn't end up like this"

"Keep on keeping on, Mina-kun" Yuki's eyes lit up slightly, "Watch your hand"

Minato looked down at Yuki's sweaty chest, where his hand was slowly sliding unconsciously toward Yuki's breast. Minato quickly moved his hand back, however this movement unbalanced Yuki, who fell on top of Minato. Both of his breasts squashed against Minato's shoulder and His arm moved slightly in response. He didn't have the strength to punch his ashikabi, he didn't even lift his arm high enough to tap him lightly. Minato looked at the person leaning on him. Minato grabbed Yuki under his arm and lifted him. Yuki leant on the wall while Minato took off his shirt and offered it to him. Yuki nodded and took it. When he moved his arm to put Minato's shirt on, however, the movement was too much for Yuki's remaining cloths, and his Shihakusho pants simply disintegrated. Yuki immediately fell to the ground and threw the shirt on over himself, "Mina-kun, do you mind, um, uh…"

Minato shook his head and turned away, "You aren't worried about me seeing your chest, so this is quite a surprise, Yuki"

Both of them heard a growl of rage and Kagari backed into the alley, followed by Yukari and Shiina. The three of them walked up to the now shirtless Minato and the boy on the ground wearing Minato's shirt. Yuki looked up at Kagari and Kagari smiled when he saw the other sekirei's naked legs, "I'll bring some for you"

He turned to walk to the place he had gotten changed in.

Minato turned to his sister, hiding Yuki's form from sight. Yukari did, however, see the blood coating the ground at her brother's feet and the remnants of Yuki's somewhat stupid-looking purple and black attire. She glared at her brother, "Minato, wasn't…" she shuddered, "Wasn't he your friend. How could you…"

Minato's wide eyes opened further, "You don't think that I did this? Do you, Yukari?"

"How can I trust you, Minato, if even someone who calls themselves your friend is a victim of you in this Plan, Minato?"

"Yukari…"

At that precise moment, when air already thick with the scent of blood and the tense energy of violence was becoming impossible to breathe, that Kagari decided that it was a good time to show up with a pair of pants for Yuki. He knelt behind Minato, to Yukari and Shiina, t must have seemed like a final blow, or a respect of the dead thing, however, the movements of Kagari's arms soon put those ideas to rest, a repetitive forward and back motion that, without context, looked extremely suggestive. Yukari creased her eyebrows at the Sekirei and, when she cast her eyes to Minato, who seemed oblivious to the apparent act behind him, she noticed the weapon in his hand. A wakizashi decorated with a Sekirei symbol and black and green wrapping. Said weapon was coated in a thick layer of crimson liquid and dripped with a menacing rhythm. Yukari put the evidence together an couldn't understand anything, She almost fell over on top of her own Sekirei when Yuki stood up behind Minato, wearing his shirt and bleeding. Yukari stared at him and he smiled back at her, his white hair dripping with his own blood. His gleaming teeth reflected what little light there was in the alley. This drew Yukari's eyes. She watched as Yuki's mouth changed, becoming more dull, more natural, and losing the elongated canines that were a feature. Yukari realised in that split second, that Yuki and Xenovi were one and the same. Yuki was the Vampire.

Holy Crap! First she finds Minato has a male Sekirei and now she probably thinks he has a male Harem. I love writing this, but sadly, I'm past halfway now. If afterwards anyone has any ideas, I'm happy to listen.


	8. Chapter 8, so they say

Chapter 8: Or so you think

Yuki stood wearing Kagari's pants and looked over at Yukari, who stared at him with a strange expression on her face. He looked at her and she shook as she spoke, "You…Who are you?

Yuki looked at her questioningly, "I told you, my name's Yuki"

"What are you, and don't lie. You aren't an ashikabi, that's for sure"

"I never said"

Minato looked at him as he coughed up blood. Not much, but enough for him to stop talking. Minato took the chance, "He is, but his Sekirei was defeated. She forced her core into him and now he can use her abilities sometimes. I didn't know they would do this to him though"

Yuki glanced at Minato, oblivious to the fact that he almost revealed himself as a Sekirei, and shook his head. Kagari grabbed his shoulder, "Come on Yuki, let's check the others"

Ku woke up to see Kagari and Yuki looking down at her. Yuki grinned, "Morning, sunshine"

Ku returned the smile, "Hi Yuu-chan"

Kagari rubbed her head, "Sorry, Kusano"

Ku stood up and shook off, "I'm alright, Kagari"

The three of them walked outside, where Musubi, Matsu and Kazehana were waiting. Tsukiumi had gone to protect Minato. Nobody said anything for a few seconds, then Musubi smiled, "Lets go home, guys. I'm hungry!"

Everyone laughed and the air cleared of the thick feeling. They all walked back towards Maison Izumo. Not much happened on that trip, except Yuki falling over a few times and Ku laughing her head off until they started jumping, and then Musubi grabbed her and carried her the rest of the way.

Tsukiumi walked outside, her dress blowing around her legs in a strong wind. She smiled as she turned the corner, looking forward to walking home alone with her husband. She was surprised, however, when she saw a pair of people that she never would have expected.

"It ist thou!" she yelled when she saw Yukari, "The girl from the park"

Yukari turned, "Miss Water Woman?"

Shiina turned, "Number 09?"

Tsukiumi nodded, "Minato, uh, what ist going on here?"

Minato smiled, "Yukari, This is my Sekirei, number 09, Tsukiumi. Tsukiumi, this is my sister and her Sekirei, Shiina"

Shiina smiled, "I'm number 107"

Tsukiumi smiled and stood behind her ashikabi, who simply smiled at his sister and her Sekirei.

Back at home, Miya sat, her eyes closed, in front of the altar she had set up for Takehito's monthly death anniversary. She bowed her head and breathed deeply. She heard the door open and stood, "I'll be back

She smiled as turned and walked toward the front of her home. She nodded to Minato as he entered, Tsukiumi following and a pair of people coming in behind her. The rest of Minato's Sekirei were nowhere to be seen, "Where are the others?"

Minato shook his head swiftly, cracking his neck, "Fine, they're going to be here shortly, just waiting for Yuki"

Miya smiled, "Are you sure that it was a good idea? Saving so many, as you say, I mean. I don't think it's good for your mind…"

"I just hope I can end the game before anything happens"

Yukari stared at the beautiful woman standing in front of her, and she smiled, "Hello, um, how do you know about…?"

Miya smiled softly, "I used to be a senior member of MBI, and my husband used to be very high in the Plan itself, before he died"

Yukari stepped back, shocked at how easily the woman said those words, Miya's smile didn't move from her face, "Lamenting won't bring him back. Minato, I need to go back, today is the monthly anniversary"

Minato nodded, "Go on, Miya. Thank you"

She went back into the room.

Minato, Yukari and Shiina waited in the back garden of Maison Izumo for Tsukiumi and the others to get back. The Sekirei had decided to go check on the others, she was worried because they were taking too long. Minato talked with Yukari, trying to convince her that he wasn't weird for having multiple Sekirei, and that one of them being male shouldn't affect her view on him. Shiina simply watched, amused, as the two ashikabis conversed.

The seven Sekirei soared over the tops of the buildings of Shinto Teito. In front, Musubi carried Ku under her arm. Behind her, Tsukiumi and Kagari basically flew, rarely touching the ground, and Kazehana ran. Yuki and Matsu ran behind them, slightly slower than the thers but fast enough that it only took a few extra seconds for them to hit the buildings. The seven of them landed out the front of Maison Izumo with a light touch. The group caught their breath then walked to the door. Before they opened it, Minato greeted them, "Welcome home, guys"

He turned and Yukari smiled as the seven people walked in. Minato smiled and introduced them, "Yukari, these are, Matsu and Kazehana, you already know Kagari, Yuki, Musubi and Tsukiumi, and this is…"

"Shii-Chan!" screamed a high-pitched girl's voice, "Shiiiiiiii-Chaannnnn!"

Shiina glanced up quickly, "Ku?"

A green bolt slammed into him and he disappeared into the wall. A small girl burrowed into his chest and giggled, "Shii-chan"

"Ku!" he hugged her tightly. Nobody said anything.

Yukari stared at Kusano and Minato, who seemed to be just as confused, "Shii-chan?"

"Ku?"

Yukari and Minato turned to stare at each other and Yukari's eyes widened, "not just b..bi…bigamy but a guy and a little girl?" her eyes became angry, "Minato you!" she made as if she was going to kick him when Musubi caught her foot.

She smiled kindly, "Please don't try to hurt him. He did save Ku-chan's life after all"

"He…saved her?"

"Yep" she grinned, "And Kagari too. And Yuki"

Yuki flinched, "Not really, Musubi, uh…"

Minato shook his head, "We all did that, Musubi…" He silently hoped she'd drop it. Of course, she didn't.

"No, it was just you Minato, you made him e…"

Yuki tapped her shoulder, "That was Kagari, Musubi-chan. Anyway, wanna help me cook?"

Her eyes lit up, "Sure!"

Minato relaxed slightly and turned, "Uh, its complicated what happened but…"  
"Let me get this straight, your girlfriend, Musubi, is a Sekirei"

"Number 88!" she called from the kitchen.

"Your boyfriend"

"Not my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend, is also a Sekirei. You have a second girl in your home who is also your Sekirei"

"I art not just Sekirei, I art Minato's Wife"

"And above that, you've even kissed a little girl"

Ku smiled, "Big Brother really did sae me though. He saved me from a big girl with a scythe"

Kazehana smiled, "And what am I, just another ordinary person?"

Matsu smiled, "This is much more entertaining than any soap opera I've ever watched"

Minato clutched his head, "Please stop. Yes, other than the boyfriend comment, you're right"

"So he's your pimp?"

"Yukari!"

Musubi and Yuki were in the kitchen throughout the entire conversation. Yuki's hand was about ready to slam into Musubi's mouth from the very beginning. Musubi cocked her head at Yuki, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"No point. Can you get me a knife?"

She grabbed the knife from a draw and handed it to him, blade first. He grabbed it without looking and cursed, "Musubi, come on, tell me you did that on purpose"

The blood trickled slowly down his hand. He turned to wash it and Musubi hovered concerned around him. He shook his head and picked up the knife. He grabbed an onion and tossed it up in his hand, "I hate these things, make you cry"

He threw it in the air and his hand flashed. The onion's skin simply fell away in a pair of perfect hemispheres, and the onion itself fell apart into neat cubes. Musubi stared at the vegetable then at Yuki, "Did you just…"

He smiled, "I hate the sting of the juice, no spray, no sting. Simple"

She cocked her head, "Really, can you teach me that?"

"Sorry, part of what I am"

"Ooohh"

Yukari walked into the kitchen in time to see a chilli fall from the air in even pieces. She stared at Yuki, who held the knife like a weapon in his right hand, blood still flowing lightly from his left. That hand didn't move. Yukari stared at him and cleared her throat, "Are you alright, Yuki-san?"

Yuki smiled, "Fine, thanks. Hey, do you mind bringing that over here?" he pointed and she nodded. He took it and smiled, "So, what brings you to my cage, Yukari-chan?"

"Chan?" she closed one eye inquisitively, "Really?"

"Would you prefer I used 'san' I mean, hell"

"Nah, don't bother with honorifics. Anyway, what's going on here, you cut stuff in the air or something?"

"Nah, I cut it on the board, but I throw it in the air to separate it" he ran his knife down the remaining chillies on the chopping board swiftly and threw them into the air. They split apart and landed in a pan. He grinned, "My element. Hang around for food, I always make too much anyway"

Yukari smiled, "Sure"

He returned the expression and turned back to his cooking, "Musubi only makes curry, so this'll be a welcome change of pace"

After the meal, or more, in the case of Musubi and Yuki, after the four meals, It turned out to be too dark to walk back to Yukari's place. Miya offered her a room for the night, free of charge, and she accepted. Miya smiled, "Takehito never abandoned anyone, welcome to Maison Izumo. Two rules, though. No violence…"

"No problem" said Shiina

"And no illicit relations"

Yukari rounded on her, "what do you think I am?"

Matsu giggled, "Both seemingly underage, what would you call that? Chibi Lovers? Short and Kinky?"

Minato glared at her, "Don't attach those sorts of names, this is my sister we're talking about here, not some porno"

She giggled harder, "Is Everything That Small?!"

Yukari and Shiina both stiffened and appeared ready to hit her. Yuki broke the tension by grabbing Matsu and literally dragging her to her hidden room. They heard him growl at her and heard her laugh at him. He sighed and she laughed harder. Suddenly she shut up and Yuki walked down the stairs looking slightly annoyed, "Sorry about that. Don't worry, she's put stupid porn titles on just about everything awkward that happens here. Trust m…." he tripped and rolled down the stairs, landing squarely on Minato. Minato's knee was in the perfect spot for it to brush Yuki's crutch and Minato's hand grazed a breast. Before he could catch himself, Yuki punched Minato in the face and stood, "Sorry, reflex"

Minato shook out and wondered about Yuki again.

Yukari watched this happen and asked the obvious question, "Uh, Yuki, why does a guy like you have such a sensitive chest that you have a reflex like that?"

"I dunno"

She shook her head, "I'm going to bed, can someone show me which room I'm staying in…"

Yuki nodded and stood, "Take mine, I'll stay down here on the couch. I don't care so long as my head has something soft to land on"

Yukari protested but Yuki insisted and before long had bustled both Yukari and Shiina into his room. When they got there, Yukari simply stared at the immaculate room, "This is where you sleep?"  
"Yep, that's right"

"It's so clean! How do you keep it so clean?"

"I just don't like clutter, messy abode messy mind, if you get what I'm saying"

"No way…"

She walked up to a sword that was on display on the wall, a wakizashi with black ribbon wrapped around its hilt and a solid grey-green case. She drew it and admired the beautiful blade. Yuki grabbed the blade, missing the cutting edge by millimetres, "That's real, not the best idea to touch it"

She looked up at him, and as she did, her eyes crossed a symbol on the blade, the Sekirei symbol. She cocked her head slightly, "Sekirei…" she whispered, and then, "This yours, Yuki?"  
"As a matter of fact, it is. I'd appreciate if you didn't hurt it. I don't mind you holding it, but, just, don't cut yourself, Ok?"

"Sure, goodnight"

"Sleep well, Yukari-chan" he walked out.

Again with the 'Chan' thing…. She thought to herself as she fell asleep next to her Sekirei.

The morning came and went, ordinary, like any normal household with a few too many people in it, and was not really much of an event. Yuki had slept in on the couch until about 10:30 and when he woke, he went up to his room to get changed. His shout of surprise echoed through the entire building, "Matsu!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Where are you, bitch" he walked out of his room glowering, wearing only a pair of briefs and a tight bandage around his chest. Yukari saw this and snorted, attempting to hide her laughter. He stormed up to the end of the corridor and punched the wall, opening Matsu's room and glaring in. Yukari saw a dark aura surround Yuki and, even though she couldn't explain it, was terrified by it.

Matsu shrieked with laughter, "Really suits you, Yuki. Why don't you try them on! You might find you like them"

Yuki clenched one fist and shook his head, frustrated, "Matsu, I'm not going to threaten you, just warn. Put them back or I might get pissed off"

"And what? Cut me? Miya will love that"

"I never said I'd hurt you, I can do plenty more than that. Don't forget, never piss off the cook"

She nodded and handed him a pile of clothes, "That's them, I swear"

"And the box?"

"I'll take that in soon" she crept back and closed the door. Yuki turned and stormed into his room, slamming his finger in the door as he closed it.

"OUCH! Damn it"

END OF CHAPTER

So, This is me, finally updating The Final Sekirei. Sorry for the delay.. and for those who noticed, I accidentally said Haihane was a guy in chapter one. Yeah, figured it out in chapter four but kept forgetting to fix it. I'll do that soon, maybe… See Yas Later

Kisuke Bomb


End file.
